As is well known, the wrist joint comprises a plurality of bones disposed between the radius and metacarpal bones of the arm. One of the most common types of fractures occurring in humans is a distal radial fracture, i.e. a fracture of the lower end of the radius, which is commonly known as a Colles' fracture. Medical studies have indicated that patients suffering from distal radial fractures are oftentimes subjected to a persistent disability which lingers despite the healing of the radius. This disability is often attributed to a failure to restore a proper anatomical orientation between the capitate bone of the wrist and the radius after such bones have become malaligned due to the fracture. In addition to fractures of the distal radius, malalignment between the capitate bone and radius has also been attributed to intercalary carpal instability or sub-luxation due to wrist ligament injury.
The use of casts to immobilize injured joints and the use of external braces to provide support to and limit the movement of joints is well known. Recent advancements in the rehabilitation of joint injuries have led to the realization that early active motion of an injured joint following surgery or other trauma is essential to an expedited and complete healing process.
To correct malalignment of the hand or forearm due to distal radial fractures, intercalary carpal instability or wrist ligament injury, it is generally necessary to exert upward or downward pressure on the hand so as to cause a volar or dorsal transrelocation of the distal carpal row and hand to their proper alignment on the forearm bone. When this is accomplished, the intercalary segment (proximal carpal row) is also properly aligned. Though many types of wrist braces are currently known in the prior art, the majority of such wrist braces possess certain inherent deficiencies which detract from their overall utility. Foremost of these deficiencies is the general inability of such wrist braces to exert the necessary pressure on the hand to achieve a volar or dorsal transrelocation while allowing graded active motion of the capitate bone about a single axis relative the radius. As previously indicated, such early active motion of the wrist joint is essential in facilitating a proper and complete healing process. As such, there exists a substantial need in the art for a wrist brace which overcomes these and other deficiencies associated with the prior art. Importantly, both volar and dorsal malalignment of the hand on the forearm can be corrected by the wrist brace constructed in accordance with the present invention.